


Aftermath: VILE

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: A.C.M.E - Freeform, Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Dark, Evil, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death, Paperstar - Freeform, Post Episode: s04e08 The Dark Red Caper, Post-Canon, Sadism, V.I.L.E. (Carmen Sandiego), Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: SPOLIER WARNING FOR SEASON 4 OF CARMEN SANDIEGOA series of shorts depicting the life of the members of V.I.L.E. after the finale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Paperstar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third work for Carmen Sandiego. Special thanks to Breemarie12256 (AO3), a truly talented fanfic writer who got me on with this series last month. I'm still new at this, so please do understand if it's not good. I was just writing whatever that came to my mind.

It was midnight, and a Japanese girl wearing neon green short jackets on was humming at a high pitch tune as she walked through the darkness of a building, striding with pride. “La… La…La, La, La…” The girl looked around smirkingly as she eyed the space around her.

After A.C.M.E. captured the four of V.I.L.E.’s faculty members, its agents were scattered all around the world, some even not knowing what actually happened, while some were aware and on the run. V.I.L.E. was crumbling into pieces as the days passed, with A.C.M.E. hunting down the remaining agents of V.I.L.E. Other than all that, some agents decided to put the life of crime behind them, and start anew, however, for Paperstar, it was a totally different story.

She knew that V.I.L.E. must have been compromised after HQ wasn’t answering any of their messages. Instead of going into hiding or starting a new, fresh life. She decided to do what any clinically psychotic girl like her would’ve done, look for a thrill in her life, steal for the sake of the thrills and fun, not bothering about whether she would draw attention to herself. Even if she did draw the attention of the authorities, it would be so much more fun for her.

“Freeze!” a man voice could be heard from behind the Japanese. “We have you surrounded,” the man said as more people came out from the darkness, surrounding her. “Surrender and come peacefully!”

Paperstar just stood there and smirked. It was another one of those bluecoats she has been hearing so much about. “And if I don’t?” asked Paperstar challengingly as she dipped her hands into her pouches before quickly drawing out a paper shuriken, throwing it right at the bluecoat that was directly in front of her, hitting her squarely in the chest. The sadistic girl just smirked while the people that surrounded her jumped in shock as their colleague just dropped onto the floor, out cold as blood stained her front.

“Mmm~ Actually, I have to thank all of you, for making this so much better and fun…. For me,” Paperstar smirked as the agents of A.C.M.E. ran forward, towards her with guns in their hands, ready to take the ex V.I.L.E. agent down.

Paperstar just chuckled. As she jumped up, dodging the shots of gas as she threw another shuriken, piercing another agent’s back before landing far behind, looking at the group of bluecoats, smirking sadistically. “Come on, is that all you got?” challenged Paperstar as the man pulled the bloodstained paper shuriken out of his back with great pain was the other A.C.M.E. agents were ready to attack her once more.

After the screaming and shouting finally ended, letting silence take over the museum once more, the floor was sprawled with not just papers, but also bodies, with shuriken, stuck in some of them. Paperstar just licked the blood off her fingers as she let go of the agent she was holding, letting the unconscious man fall to the ground. The man’s face was greatly scared and there were cuts all over his attire.

“Mmm~ I definitely enjoyed our night together,” Paperstar said as a vicious smile spread across her face before turning towards another woman agent, who was sitting against a pillar, injured but conscious.

“Mmm~ You’re quite the strong one,” Paperstar smirked as she pulled a larger piece of paper before folding it into a sharp-edged knife.

“Please… no, no!” the woman pleaded as she tried to back away from the heartless girl.

“I shall have fun with you tonight,” Paperstar said as she held up the knife, walking towards the woman.

Very soon, a loud scream of agony pierced through the cold silence, accompanied by a loud and evil cackle.


	2. The Troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life of V.I.L.E.'s best hacker after it's fall.

The news of V.I.L.E.’s collapse wasn’t anything big for the hacker. In fact, to tell the truth, he didn’t really care. It didn’t affect him in any particular way. V.I.L.E. has provided him with their high-tech systems and security, they aren’t going away anytime soon. For surviving, all he just needs to do is to stay low and earn money… from hacking of course.

Of course, he knew about the agency that were hunting down every V.I.L.E. agent out there. But the Troll wasn’t worried at all, his house, as well as his base of operation was completely undetectable with the protection V.I.L.E. supplied their prized hacker a while back. As long as the man doesn’t do anything that might reveal his location, he is safe from the clutches of A.C.M.E.

V.I.L.E. or not, he was still one thing, a hacker, who is hacking just for the thrills and fun, and the advantages and rewards that came along with it. He thought he was safe until one day, he say down in front of the screen, with a pizza slice in his hand only to find out that somehow his system was being hacked.

Looking at the symbol that flashed before him, the Troll knew exactly who he was dealing with. “Oh ho… we meet again… I see,” the Korean said smiling.

The Troll quickly put the pizza slice aside and cracked his fists before placing them on the keyboard. He knew he didn’t have time to waste. If he didn’t do anything now, A.C.M.E. would soon be right at his doorstep very soon.

“Hmph… good… as usual, but the Troll is better,” the man said to himself as his fingers typed on the keyboard quickly, countering the digital attacks from the white hat hacker.

“Hmph… interesting… this will be fun,” the Troll chuckled before continuing typing quickly. The Troll hadn’t had this much fun in a long while, hack-fighting someone who was worthy of a battle with him, as much enjoyable, despite the fact that his freedom was at stake. The Troll was just focusing on having fun hacking around.

“Hmm~ And this… and that,” the Troll said, ending the battle as the red symbol disappeared from the screen completely, lightning up green as usual, the red patch on it vanishing. He has blocked the hacker out of his systems… again for the umpteenth time now.

It wasn’t the first time the Troll has clashed with him, but every time it happened, it was always fun to have a hacking challenge with a person whose skills were almost on the same level with him. But despite managing to block him once more, the Troll was certain that the white hat hacker would be back, it was just a matter of time before he find a way to break into his systems once more, and he was looking forward to beating him again.

“It was fun… till we next meet,” the Korean said smirking as he munched on a pizza slice as he switched the screen.

That was all that matters to the Troll, relaxing and having ‘fun’ in the comfort of his own house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Thanks for reading. Do feel free to comment on what V.I.L.E. agent you want to read about next, or any ideas. Feel free to comment your thoughts. This will be updated sporadically according to my liking or the reception of it so stay safe and stay tuned! :)
> 
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702, Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin or my email: glerenshane12345@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment your thoughts. This will be updated sporadically according to my liking or the reception of it so stay safe and stay tuned! :)  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702, Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin or my email: glerenshane12345@gmail.com


End file.
